Lo que tú eres para mí
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: Dicen que valen más los hechos que las palabras, pero a veces es importante saber expresar con las palabras correctas lo que alguien significa para nosotros. Kai tendrá que responder que es Rei para él.


**Hola a todos. **

**Es la primera vez que publico en esta página. Siempre lo había hecho en amor yaoi, sin embargo quise probar también aquí porque he notado que hay personas aquí que no suelo ver en amor yaoi. Quiero aclarar que a partir de ahora los fics que escriba los subiré tanto en esta plataforma como en la de amor yaoi. Así que si les gusta esta historia, y le interesa conocer más historias mías en amor Yaoi me pueden encontrar como LeeLawlietTakarai... **

**Sin más, espero que les guste es KaiXRei mi pareja favorita en el mundo Yaoi.**

Queda prohibido, salvo excepción prevista en la ley, cualquier forma de reproducción (parcial o total),  
distribución, comunicación pública y transformación de esta obra sin contar con la  
autorización del titular de la propiedad intelectual.  
La infracción de los derechos mencionados puede ser constitutiva de delito contra la propiedad intelectual.

**"Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia"**

Lo que tú eres para mí  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai  
Inicio: 25 de junio de 2019. 8:20am

Las personas que me conocen sabrán perfectamente que el hablar de sentimientos es complicado y complejo para mí, siendo criado bajo un régimen meticulosamente estricto, en donde el expresar emociones es sinónimo de debilidad, hablar de mis afectos hacía otras personas estaba prácticamente prohibido. De esa forma, con la práctica de no expresar emoción alguna, me volví una persona reservada, prudente y por demás serio.

Para mí lo normal eran los pensamientos lógicos, aquellos que me llevaran al logro de los objetivos con precisión y exactitud. Estaba acostumbrado analizar toda la información antes de tomar una decisión, y eso me hacía estar siempre listo para la competencia. Trabajaba largas horas con insistencia hasta vencer alguna situación difícil.

Soy una persona a la que le apasionan los retos, pero no me dejo llevar por sentimentalismos ya que esto pone en riesgo el que pueda conseguir mi meta. Cuando hay desafíos que vencer, sale lo mejor de mí. Suelo tener respeto por aquellos que ganan contra todas las expectativas. Y sinceramente, me desempeño mejor cuando tengo autoridad y responsabilidad.

Mi trato con la gente, es generalmente, directo e incisivo. No me gusta darle la vuelta a las cosas, además de que no sé cómo hacerlo. No me criaron de esa forma. Digo lo que pienso, quizás sea seco y sarcástico pero no soy rencoroso. El rencor también hace débiles a las personas. Habitualmente soy un individuo tempestuoso y autosuficiente, puedo ser poco cortés y pasar por encima de la gente en mi interés de lograr resultados. Puedo ser además, excesivamente crítico y riguroso cuando las cosas o las personas no cumplen con mis estándares.

Podría decirse que soy, en pocas palabras, perfecto. Pero bien dice la sociedad que nada y nadie es perfecto. Y con franqueza, estoy muy, pero muy lejos de serlo. Y es que, cuando se presentó ante mí una situación complemente distinta a lo que había pasado en mi vida, sencillamente no supe qué hacer. Así es, el impresionante ruso Kai Hiwatari había caído en un escenario por el cual nunca había pasado, un escenario en el que por más que revisaba la información e intentaba encontrar algún patrón todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano.

Lo peor de todo es que el causante de todo ese dolor de cabeza tenía nombre y apellido. Rei Kon. Mi compañero de equipo, aquél chino de rasgos extravagantes, mirada cautivadora, sonrisa genuina, actitud benevolente, dueño de una extensa y larga cabellera negro azabache que brillaba siempre fuera de día o de noche, con cualidades que lo hacían único. Sin duda, era el miembro del equipo con el que mejor congeniaba, su paciencia, su serenidad y madurez, su forma de ser, todo en Rei me atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Cuando nos conocimos me impresionó, pero lo traté como a todos los demás. Pero mientras más lo alejaba más me encontraba a mí mismo ayudándolo, conviviendo con él, a mi manera, pero conviviendo. Siempre estaba más cerca de él que de cualquier otro, engañándome con la idea de que solo era porque Rei no era fastidioso ni ruidoso y los demás también lo creyeron así. Pero ahí seguía, compartiendo habitación, sentándome a su lado en el autobús, en el avión, en el coche, en la mesa, durante los entrenamientos.

Rei siempre me trataba de manera diferente al resto del equipo, quizás por mi propio carácter sabía cómo manejarme, ¡Por dios! Es dos años menor que yo y sabía cómo actuar conmigo para obtener lo que de mí quería. Y en aquél entonces no sabía la razón por la cual, no había cosa que yo le negase.

Después de dos años, si, dos años tuve que reconocer muy a pesar mío que, sin importar la educación que había recibido desde niño, me había enamorado de mí amigo. ¿Cómo había sido posible si los sentimientos eran algo prohibido para mí? No sé cómo paso realmente, pero, no había otra explicación para como me sentía ahora ante la presencia del oriental. Nervioso, ansioso, feliz, emocionado, mi corazón latía de prisa, a veces no sabía que decir, todo eso me pasaba, aunque claro, gracias a mi postura siempre fría y seria nadie se daba cuenta.

Nos habíamos hecho muy cercanos, y lo agradecía. Él siempre quería estar a mi lado y eso me hacía más fácil el estar con él sin levantar sospechas. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si supieran que estaba enamorado de Rei? ¿Qué pensaría el mismo Rei? No quería pensar en eso porque probablemente Rei se iría de mi lado si algún día se enterase de mi amor secreto por él.

Una noche, la esperanza de ser correspondido o al menos querido por mi compañero se encendió. Esa noche Rei no se sentía bien y era raro que el chino se enfermara, pues siempre que iniciaba con los síntomas tomaba algún remedio chino para sentirse mejor, pero aquella noche no dejaba de toser y me preocupé.

¿Te encuentras bien Rei? – dije con mi característica voz neutral desde mi cama.

No – contestó el chico desde su cama muy pesadamente y con evidente malestar en la garganta

Pasaba de media noche, y hacía frío. No mucho, pero si necesitábamos cubrirnos con una cobija gruesa. Sin pensarlo me levanté de la cama y me puse a un costado de la suya. Un poco nervioso puse mi mano en su frente, pero estaba normal. Al menos no tenía fiebre.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté

Me duele todo el cuerpo… - hizo una pausa para tragar salida – me duele la garganta y la cabeza y cada vez que toso me siento mareado – se arropó mejor con las cobijas. -

¿Tienes algún medicamento entre tus cosas? –

No Kai – contestó casi sin voz – lo dejé en casa de Tyson la última vez que fuimos

Bueno, ahora regreso –

No te… vayas Kai… - me dijo quedamente – no quiero morir solo

Quise soltar una carcajada por el comentario que había hecho Rei. Nadie se moría por un dolor de garganta, seguramente si no se apresuraba la infección en la garganta que tenía iba a empeorar y la temperatura en su cuerpo iba a aumentar, pero no era tan grave como para pensar en la muerte. Me sorprendí, y más cuando sin pensarlo mucho me acerqué a su rostro y le quite el cabello que molestaba su frente.

No te vas a morir Rei – comenté dulcemente. Nunca había hablado así con nadie, ni siquiera con él – voy a llamar a la recepción para que nos traigan algún jarabe o pastilla

No le digas a nadie que estoy enfermo - me dijo con los ojos aún cerrados

No te preocupes –

Gracias Kai, estoy feliz de que estés aquí cuidándome – me comentó – seguramente me repondré rápido.

Me quedé callado, aunque Rei me hacía muchas veces compañía, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirme que estaba feliz a mi lado, aun y cuando se encontraba en aquella particular situación. Estúpidamente me emocioné como cualquier adolescente enamorado. El corazón comenzó a palpitar y en mi rostro se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa. Respiré profundamente para tranquilarme.

¿Por qué dices que te repondrás pronto? – solté

Porque tú eres muy especial – dijo el chino pausadamente

¿Eh? –

¿Te han dicho que pareces un príncipe? – me preguntó Rei – un príncipe del hielo, el príncipe de Rusia

Caminé nuevamente hacía la cama de Rei. ¿Qué era todo eso que balbuceaba? ¿Acaso estaba dormido y hablada entre sueños? Le tocó la frente y la fiebre ya se había hecho presente. Quizás estaba alucinando, pensé.

En Rusia hubo zares, no príncipes – le dije siguiéndole el juego. Quién diría que Kai podría bromear.

Zar Hiwatari – pronunció Rei - ¿Cómo les decían a los lacayos?

¿De qué estás hablando Rei? – pregunté un poco extrañado. Rei estaba hablando de cosas sin sentido.

Tú, el enigmático, elegante, misterioso, imponente Zar Hiwatari – dijo Rei – eres muy guapo Kai, te has convertido en un joven muy guapo.

Lo miré fijamente. Tratando de asimilar lo que Rei había dicho. Sé que lo escuché bien, porque lo dijo dos veces. Yo le parecía atractivo. Claro que me emocionaba, pero no sabía que decir. Rei era el único que podía dejarme sin palabras. Así que, solo me di la vuelta y caminé hacia la mesa en donde estaba el teléfono para pedir el dichoso jarabe.

En menos de veinte minutos una mucama llego con pastillas y jarabes variados para que usáramos el que mejor nos pareciera. Cerré la puerta y volví con Rei. Tenía los labios entre abiertos y respiraba con dificultad.

Rei, necesito que me digas qué medicamento debo darte –

Un beso no estaría mal – me contestó y en mis labios se formó una sonrisa. Estaba delirando, porque en su sano juicio Rei no actuaría así. Sin embargo, aprovechándome un poco de la situación me acerqué a su rostro y deposité un tierno beso en su frente.

Rei, ¿Puedes sentarte en la cama para que tomes la medicina? –

Si – me dijo y con lentitud se acomodó – este está bien – dijo tomando una caja de pastillas – son para la infección.

¿Estás seguro? – pregunté durando de tu extraña cordura.

Si Kai, estoy enfermo pero no alucino – me miró a los ojos, ojos que se veían cansados.

Entonces… - no pude terminar porque me interrumpió.

Si Kai, yo Rei Kon en mis cinco sentidos, completamente consciente y en sano juicio – hizo una pausa para pasar saliva – te he dicho que me pareces muy guapo, y que pareces un príncipe – me miró nuevamente – Zar ruso.

Lo miré con detenimiento. No había rastro de burla o broma en sus palabras. Pero seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Me sentía débil y vulnerable ante una persona que estaba enferma y que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Kai, mírame - me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos – dime si no sientes algo por mí – me reto – tantos años juntos y no has notado que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti

Rei… - susurré su nombre sin poder creer lo que me decía

Kai, me siento terriblemente mal, necesito descansar – me dijo – quiero que duermas conmigo para sentirme mejor, ya mañana me dices lo que yo soy para ti – levantó la cobija que lo cubría y se hizo a un lado para que yo me acostara en la misma cama.

Como dije antes, nunca podía decirle que no a nada que él me pidiera. Me acomodé en la cama y hasta que me encontré cómodo Rei se recostó a un lado mío colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y una de sus manos pasaba por mi cintura. Con mi mano libre pasé la cobija por nuestros cuerpos, y en menos de dos minutos sentí que Rei se relajaba completamente, ya se había dormido. Sin duda estaba muy agotado y con la enfermedad mucho más. Solo esperaba que la pastilla que se había tomado funcionara y se sintiera mejor al despertar.

Durante toda la noche no pude dormir. Pensaba en la confesión tan repentina de la persona que me gustaba y por la cual sufría en silencio. Nunca en mis más remotos sueños me hubiera imaginado que ese chico con aspecto felino se me iba a declarar. Si bien Rei hacía todo lo posible por estar a mi lado yo me imaginaba que era por lástima de que yo me quedara solo mientras todos hacían un buen equipo, y con eso me sentía bien, sabiendo que Rei siempre haría lo posible por integrarme. Por mi mente no pasaba que él estuviera enamorado de mí. Si me había abrazado antes y tomado del brazo, y aunque eso hacía latir mi corazón en exceso, no creía que un sentimiento más allá de la amistad pudiera nacer de él para mí.

Toda la noche velé su sueño. Acariciaba con ternura su cabello, sus brazos y sus dedos. Me gustaba la sensación de su piel. Suave, tersa, como la de un adolescente de 15 años. Rei incluso era tranquilo para dormir, casi no se movió, tan solo se pegaba más a mi cuerpo buscando protección. Yo solo podía abrazarlo más fuerte hacía mí para que se sintiera seguro y protegido. Durante la madrugada noté que su temperatura se empezaba a regular y su respiración era mucho más tranquila.

No podía creer que estuviéramos los dos acostados en la cama, no podía creer que él estuviera entre mis brazos. Podía sentir su calor y el olor tan embriagante de su cabello. Era un sueño, un maravilloso sueño tener a Rei acostado a un lado mío, bueno, casi encima de mí. Pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando Rei despertara? ¿Qué iba a pasar con nuestra amistad?

Agradecí que el tiempo pasara tan lentamente. Miré el reloj que estaba en mi muñeca, apenas marcaba las 3:45am. Sentí como Rei empezaba a moverse más, quizás estaba por despertar, aunque aún era muy temprano. Y así fue, abrió sus preciosos ojos ámbar y me miró a los ojos.

Buenos días, Kai – me dijo con una sonrisa – aun me duele la cabeza, pero ya es más soportable –

Buenos días – fue lo que salió de mis labios – quise decir que aún era de madrugada, pero me quedé callado.

He descansado maravillosamente – comentó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios –

Me da gusto – dije nervioso, no sabía que más decir.

Rei se recargó sobre mí y con su cálida mano acariciaba mi pecho. Su cabeza estaba sobre mi brazo y podía sentir su aliento en mi cuerpo. Sé que notaba mi agitada respiración y sé también que notaba mi nerviosismo. Pero las palabras seguían sin salir de mis labios.

Sé que te cuesta trabajo hablar de tus sentimientos Kai – me dijo sin moverse de su lugar – pero sé que sientes algo por mí – dijo con seguridad y levantó su cabeza para verme – dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Rei… - pronuncié. Ahora no solo me sorprendía que Rei estuviera enamorado de mí, me asombraba la seguridad que tenía al decir que yo sentía lo mismo por él.

Dime, Rei Kon, te amo – me miraba a los ojos impaciente.

Rei… yo … - dije – Rei… -

Rei Kon, te amo – repitió con una dulce sonrisa

Rei… - dije –

Rei…- me imitó – yo

Yo… - respondí sintiéndome un completo imbécil. Estaba enamorado, y era correspondido. Pero nunca en mis diecisiete años había pronunciado esas palabras –

Te amo – dijo Rei – invitándome a terminar de decir aquella frase

Te amo Rei – dije y ¡Por todos los cielos! Sentí como si me hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Me sentí tan liberado, tan ligero, y de pronto el miedo, la ansiedad, la incertidumbre cambiaron por sentimientos que no había sentido antes, quizás podría ser felicidad, alegría, me sentía con mucha euforia. Quería correr, saltar, gritar. Era tan abrumadoramente fascinante la manera en que me sentía cuando le dije que lo amaba.

Faltó el Kon, pero por algo se empieza – y sin más me besó en los labios, si antes me sentía eufórico. Con ese beso me sentí radiante, no cabía de tanta felicidad. Era como si toda la felicidad que no había tenido en mi vida llegara de golpe a mi cuerpo. Solo puede corresponder ese beso, atrayendo más el cuerpo de Rei a mí, colocando mi mano en su nuca para evitar que se separase de mí. Fue un beso lleno de amor, eso es lo que puedo decir, él me amaba y yo a él. Mi cuerpo se estremecía ante el contacto de su lengua húmeda y sentía como su cuerpo también temblaba ante las caricias que mi mano proporcionaba en su cuello.

Te amo Rei – dije ahora con más facilidad una vez que nuestros labios se separaron para tomar aire.

Yo te amo desde que te conocí Kai – confesó – siempre he estado enamorado de ti por eso no me separo nunca de tu lado.

De ahora en adelante yo tampoco lo haré Rei – las palabras ahora salían con más fluidez de mi boca. Me parecía tan sencillo decirle a Rei lo que sentía por él.

Dime qué soy para ti, Kai – me preguntó con una voz tan inocente que me derretía el corazón.

¿Lo qué tú eres para mí? – pregunté acariciando su mejilla –

Si – me miró con una sonrisa hermosa

Tú para mi eres libertad –

Y así es, gracias a Rei me sentí libre, como nunca. Y con la libertad llegó la felicidad. Y todos esos sentimientos que me han hecho sentirme de maravilla.

FIN

Terminado el martes 25 de junio de 2019. 17:10 horas.


End file.
